Raiden (Metal Gear)
Raiden is a character from the Metal Gear ''series. He previously fought Wolverine in the 52nd episode of ''Death Battle, Wolverine VS Raiden, Genji in DBX, and Genos in One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akame vs Raiden *Alex Mercer vs Raiden (Metal Gear) *Raiden vs Alpha (VainGlory) *Raiden vs Black★Rock Shooter *Raiden vs Bygone *Carnage VS Raiden (Metal Gear) *Clu (TRON) vs Raiden (Metal Gear) *Cole vs Raiden (Metal Gear) *Cyborg vs. Raiden *Dante vs Raiden *Darth Maul Vs Raiden *Deadpool vs Raiden *Raiden vs Deathstroke *Raiden VS Demon Eyes Kyo *Esdeath vs Raiden *Raiden vs Fulgore *General Grievous vs Raiden *Genos vs. Raiden *Greninja vs Raiden *Raiden vs. Guts *Iron Man vs Raiden *James Heller vs Raiden *Killua Zoldyck vs Raiden *Kirito vs Raiden *Raiden vs Labrys *Raiden vs Leonhardt Victorion *Raiden (MGS) VS Link *Lord Starkiller vs Raiden *Raiden VS Masked Man *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) vs Raiden (Metal Gear) * Roronoa Zoro vs. Raiden * Raiden vs Ruby Rose * Raiden VS Ryūko Matoi * Raiden VS Sasuke Uchiha * Satsuki Kiryuin vs. Raiden *Raiden vs Scorpion *Sektor vs Raiden * Siege vs Raiden * Raiden vs. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic * Sonic The Hedgehog vs Raiden * Raiden vs Tatsumi * Raiden Vs Travis Touchdown * Raiden vs. Undyne * Raiden vs. X-23 * Cyborg 009 vs Raiden Completed Fights * [[Raiden vs Asuna Yuuki|'Raiden vs Asuna Yuuki']] (By Simbiothero) * [[Darth Vader vs. Raiden |'Darth Vader vs. Raiden ']] * [[Raiden vs Excalibur |'Raiden vs Excalibur ']] * [[Raiden vs Genji|'Raiden vs Genji']] (Hoot Freeman only) * [[Henry Cooldown vs. Raiden |'Henry Cooldown vs. Raiden ']] * [[Jake vs Raiden |'Jake vs Raiden ']] * [[Kakashi Hatake VS Raiden |'Kakashi Hatake VS Raiden ']] * [[Raiden VS Lex Luthor |'Raiden VS Lex Luthor ']] * [[Master Chief vs Raiden|'Master Chief vs Raiden']] * [[Meta Knight vs. Raiden|'Meta Knight vs. Raiden']] * [[Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Nu-13|'Raiden vs. Nu-13 ']] * [[Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raiden (Metal Gear)|'Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raiden (Metal Gear)']] * [[Seryu Ubiquitous vs Raiden |'Seryu Ubiquitous vs Raiden ']] * [[Spider-Man vs. Raiden (Metal Gear)|'Spider-Man vs. Raiden (Metal Gear)']] * [[Strider Hiryu VS Raiden (Metal Gear)|'Strider Hiryu VS Raiden (Metal Gear)']] * Vergil vs Raiden * [[Raiden (Metal Gear) VS Yaiba Kamikaze|'Raiden (Metal Gear) VS Yaiba Kamikaze']] * [[Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Zero (Mega Man X)|'Raiden vs. Zero']] Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 10 * Losses: 10 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) * Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Blaster Blade (Cardfight!! Vanguard) * Claire Harvey (Hundred) * Doomguy (Doom) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Genesect (Pokémon) * Ichika Orimura (Infinite Stratos) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Kratos (God of War) * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) * The Predator * Origami Tobiichi (Date a Live) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Taka (VainGlory) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Yasha (Asura's Wrath) History Jack is an American child soldier who was born in the 1980's and was raised by Solidus Snake. His body was heavily modified after he was captured due to his anti-Patriot activities; making him a deadly Ninja cyborg. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Jack *Age: 35 years *Height: Approx. 5'10"/177.8 cm *Aliases: Jack the Ripper, White Devil, Snake, Mr. Lightning Bolt *Former child soldier & spy *Member of Maverick Security Counseling Inc. *Proud wearer of 5 cyborg bodies Powers & Arsenal *Durable cyborg body *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Can generate electricity *Fuel cell electrolyte absorption *Blade Mode *Zandatsu *Ripper Mode Murasama High-Frequency Blade *Vibrations destabilize target's molecular bonds *Faster vibrations rate than Raiden's original HF Blade *High uptake rate *Originally forged in 16th century *Previously owned by Sam Rodrigues *ID Locked *Cuts through nanomachines, son! Feats *Defeated Solidus Snake *Helped bring down the Patriots *Defeated Desperado & World Marshal *Blocked attacks from Metal Gears RAY & EXCELSUS *Lifted & threw Metal Gear RAY & EXCELSUS *Held back Outer Haven battleship *Survived the mindf##king story of Metal Gear Solid 2 Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real Name: Jack *Age: 30's *Child soldier during Liberian Civil War. *Member of Task Force XXI, FOXHOUND and Maverick. *Most of his body was replaced with cybernetics. Powers and Abilities *Super strength *Super speed *Durability *Can generate electricity *Fuel cell electrolyte absorption *Blade Mode / Zandatsu *Can somehow time-travel (Metal Gear Raiden Snake Eraser, Metal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeroes - Jamais Vu, Non-canon). Strength and Durability *His cyborg body is designed to be superior to a nuclear level **Took down a Metal Gear Ray and even a Metal Gear Excelsus single-handed *His Ripper mode increases Strength Speed *Can easily react to bullets and rockets (Even without his cyborg body). *Can travel/run at the max of Mach 2 (Stated by Sundowner). *Zandatsu (Increases Raiden's reaction and combat speed from 50% to 90%) and Ripper mode increases. **Zandatsu / Blade Mode can react to falling raindrops in his fights against ''Monsoon'''' (Ripper Mode)'' and Sundowner. *Carried The Execlsus' arm and strong enough to swing it at blinding speeds. High-Frequency Blade Murasama Zandatsu * Increases Raiden's reaction and combat speed from 50% to 90%. Ripper Mode * Increases Raiden's speed and strength at insane levels. Arsenal *Mk. 23 Pistol *Throw Knife *LAG-2 Rocket Launcher *Homing Missile Launcher *Grenades **Fragmentation **EMP **RP **Jam *Nano repair Paste **Heals Raiden *Bloodlust **Twin machetes *Dystopia **Twin magnetic sais **Can pull himself towards enemies *L'Etranger **Bladed polearm Cyborg Body Feats * Metal Gear Solid 2 ** Killed every member of Dead Cell except for Fortune. *** Killed Vamp two times, once when he had a hostage. ** Destroyed a Harrier piloted by Solidus Snake. ** Can block bullets with a sword. ** Can dodge rockets. ** Destroyed several Metal Gear Rays on his own. ** Killed Solidus Snake. * Metal Gear Solid 4 ** Killed several GECKOs with ease. ** Finally killed Vamp. ** Held off Outer Haven with one arm. ** Fended off FROGS without any arms. *Metal Gear Rising: Revengence (4 years after MGS4) **Defeated Blade Wolf, Mistral, Monsoon, Sundowner, Sam and Armstrong. **Has thrown a Metal Gear Ray into the air. **Can jump on missiles in mid-air. **Took down The Excelsus single-handed. ***Flipped over a Metal Gear Excelsus. ***Carried one of Execelsus' knifes and strong enough to swing it at blinding speeds. **Can take blows from Armstrong. **Survived after being punched through the Excelcus by Armstrong and it explodes, without a scratch, but hurt. Non-Canon Feats *PlayStation Battle Royale **Rivals Cole MacGrath *Metal Gear Raiden Snake Eraser **Survived a beating from Volgin twice within the span of a few minutes. **Survived being trampled by a horde of soldiers and then being run over by the Shagohod. *Metal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeroes - Jamais Vu Faults *Can still die if he takes too much damage. **Reliant on enemy power cores to heal. **Very vulnerable to amputation. *High-frequency sword was broken by Armstrong. *His stamina is finite; he can fatigue quickly if he uses too much fuel. *Zandatsu only lasts for seconds *Few long ranged options: prefers close combat. *Often has no regard for his own safety or well-being: especially as 'Jack the Ripper'. *Defeated by Sam Rodrigues in their first encounter. *Has PTSD from his past childhood Gallery Raiden-MGS2.jpg|Raiden during Metal Gear Solid 2 28tgfw6.png|Raiden's first cybernetic body, making its debut in Metal Gear Solid 4 RaidencyborgIntro.jpg|Raiden during the first chapter of Metal Gear Rising Trivia * Raiden is the third Konami character to get into Death Battle. The first two were Bomberman and Solid Snake. ** He is also the second Metal Gear character to get in. The first was Solid Snake. * Raiden is the fifth cyborg combatant, after RoboCop, Sektor, Fulgore, and Darth Vader. * He's the second combatant named Raiden, the first being Raiden from the Mortal Kombat series. ** Coincidentally, they both fought a Marvel Comics character. ** This Raiden, however, is the only one to have won his Death Battle. * Raiden is the first cyborg combatant who doesn't fight a combatant who utilizes technology to fight. (Although Wolverine's adamantium skeleton was a product of science, it's still a part of his natural biology). * Raiden is the second combatant to win a Death Battle, a One Minute Melee and a DBX. The first was Roronoa Zoro, the third was Zero, the forth was Akuma, and the fifth was Vegeta. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Cyborg Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Konami Characters Category:Machete Wielders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Samurai Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Wielders Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Missile User Category:Bombers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Snipers Category:Marksman Category:Knife Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Technology users Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Returning Combatants Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Nuclear Weapon Users Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Time Travelers Category:Secret Agents Category:Spy Category:Half Human